Bond
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Shane's wife is killed in a car accident and Diggs comforts him. They've known each other and have been best friends for 15 years. After the funeral the bond becomes stronger than ever. This will change their lives forever.


**Diggs POV**

Shane was dressed in his favorite suit. A black jacket and pants, a white plain shirt and a black tie. He sitting on a chair and I was sitting on he ground with my head rested on his lap. He scratched the back of my ears and I noticed the tears streaming down his face. I got onto his lap and licked away the tears of depression. He looked at me and kissed me on my head, I admit it was nice. "Good boy." He said before he wrapped his left arm around me. I rested my head on his neck and I nuzzled him there. Today he needed a lot.. Today was a depressing day. Today was the memorial service of Sara Larson, Shane's wife. It feel like it was a long time ago when he got the call from the police department. They said there was a call accident downtown. The accident was caused by a drunk driver who accelerated instead of hitting the breaks at a red light. Sara was driving home from work at the time. The accident caused the death of the driver and a woman, it also left a few other drivers injured. Sara was other driver that was killed. Ever since then Shane and I have despised drunk drivers. This was exactly not the first time Shane and I have been this depressed. Hopefully it will be the last. 15 years ago when I was ten I was in an animal shelter in Germany. It was a slow day when Shane and his father Frank Larson and his mother Maria Larson who apparently travel the world all together showed up at the shelter. I was a small pup when I met Shane. He was 15 and when we looked into each other's eyes I saw hope. Then Shane picked me since he came for a dog. Me, him, and his parents traveled everywhere together. Singapore, Bashing, Russia, China, Philippines, Africa, Europe, everywhere. We did all that in only two years. After we returned home Frank and Maria got cancer. They were being treated in the hospital, but it too severe. They died right in front of us. We cried hugging each other. Even though I didn't know them as long as Shane did I saw them as my parents since me and Shane were considered brothers. We took care of each other cause we were on our own. Now that we've lost Sara here going through the same pain of loss once again. Shane and Sara have been married since they were 25. She was the only one who Shane has told about our life together. If there's one thing I know about her its that she didn't deserve her fate. Then seven men dressed in uniforms came over to Sara's coffin armed with rifles. They aimed their rifles in the air and fired three times.

Three hours after the funeral we were home. Shane tucked Sofia in bed, while I layed on the couch. Then Shane came downstairs and walked into the living. I lifted my head up when he walked over to me and sat on the other side of the couch. "Diggs. I need you. I need your help. I need you to talk to me. I know animals can talk." He said. My eyes went wide. "You...knew?" I asked sitting up. He nodded and pulled me over to him. I had my head on his chest. "Diggs. I've known for a long time. You know my father was a veterinarian. He practically studied animals more than anyone else on earth. Remember that theory he came opon?" He asked. "The one were he thought animals were capable of speech?" I asked. "Yeah. I actually believed him and I've seen you talking. And we all know...well knew you were homosexual." He said. I looked at him in shock. "You don't hate me?" I asked. "We could never hate you. Besides, I love you with all my heart." He said before leaned in and kissed me. As shocked as I was I kissed him back. I actually saw Shane as attractive. Then I was startled when I felt his hands grab my sheath. I shuddered and looked at him with a nervous expression. "Sh...Shane?" I asked nervously. "It's okay. I know what I'm doing. Just relax. It's okay." He said. I had my head over his left shoulder and my forelegs wrapped around his neck. I groaned and shuddered as he touched my now growing erection. I moaned as he simulated my penis with his right hand. It felt so good. Then he gently pushed me on my back, before he bent down and licked the tip of my penis, while he stroked my knot with one hand and stroked my testicles with the other. I shuddered as I felt his tongue lick my penis slowly. I moaned and whimpered in pleasure. He licked the bottom side of my penis starting from my knot going up. I shuddershuddered and whimpered in pleasure as he teased me. I panted lightly when he licked the tip of my penis again. Then he stoked my penis as he licked my right ball. I moaned and groaned as he did this. My penis was starting to leak pre. Then he started sucking on my ball, but didn't stop stroking my member. Shane stopped sucking my right ball and moved on to the other one. I layed my head back and I had my eyes closed. After he was done sucking my orbs he wrapped his lips around the tip of my 15 in member only. He moved his tongue around the tip of my penis at a fast pace. He moved down on my penis and went up as he sucked on it. I groaned and moaned from the pleasure I felt in my penis. He stroked my knot and balls as he sucked on my member. I was very close now. It was like he could tell cause he was going faster. I was panting now as he sped up. I never felt pleasure like this in my life before. It felt like lust and heaven. Finally I let out a long groan when I reached my climax. My cum rapidly filled Shane's mouth. He swallowed it before it could over filled his mouth though. My erection started going down now. After the incredible sensation I sat on Shane's lap and layed my head on his neck. "I love you Shane." I said as I nuzzled him. He kissed my muzzle. "I love you to Diggs." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

 _ **What do you think of this pairing? And what do you think about the story so far? Tell me in the reviews. I gotta get back to work.**_


End file.
